The Reluctant Hokage
by Aishuu
Summary: A series of ficlets which explores what life might have been had Sandaime come to an obvious solution for the Uchiha problem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 1: Decisions Don't Come Easy_

He knows he is too old to be Hokage, but after losing Minato, there's no one else. He reclaims the office because Danzou is the alternative. While he understands Danzou better than he'd like to admit, he can't trust his former rival with the future of the village.

It all comes to a head when young Itachi reports upon his family's plans to revolt. The child – and Sandaime can only see him as a child, despite his accomplishments – delivers his reports to the council in a monotone voice, but Sandaime can see the boy's heart is breaking. He's made the decision to protect his village over his family, but it's costing him everything.

The council debates over what to do. Homura and Koharu side with Danzou, and go so far as to draft a plan for the extermination of the clan. Sandaime stares in horror at the prepared scroll, which only needs his signature to become an order.

He begs one night to think it over, and the other three reluctantly agree. He spends the night awake, staring at the pictures of the others who have held his office. He wonders how he failed so badly to come to this. The village is the most important thing in his life, more important than the life of any one man, but somehow he's lost an entire clan to ambition.

He summons Itachi early the next morning, knowing that he must be decisive. The council watches with grim faces as Itachi kneels before them, his eyes glossy with unshed tears as he begs to be allowed to spare his brother. He will destroy his clan and the threat they pose, but he cannot raise his hand against the person he loves most in the world.

It breaks Sandaime's heart, who can only promise that Sasuke will be protected. Itachi thanks him softly, and Sandaime feels tears start to form in his own eyes. This mission will destroy not only a clan, but this promising child who loves Konoha as much as Sandaime does.

As he holds out the scroll to the Itachi, he suddenly realizes there is another path. The council watches in horror as he throws it away, and announces that he will train Uchiha Itachi as his successor. The boy has proven himself loyal, and his family should be appeased that one of their own is to become the village's next leader.

It's not a perfect solution, but it is the only compromise Sandaime can reach to keep Konoha from being torn apart from within. He will believe in Uchiha Itachi, in a thirteen-year-old boy who loves his village more than his own life. The boy has the heart of a Hokage, and Sandaime knows Itachi contains enough of the Will of Fire to stand against any threat to the village – even if the threat is his own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 2: The Reluctant Hokage  
_

Itachi receives the worst gift _ever_ for his sixteenth birthday: the mantle of Godaime Hokage.

Unlike most teenagers, he's not stupid enough to be swayed by the glamor of the position. He's been apprenticing to Sandaime for almost three years, and he realizes the truth. The only way he's going to get out of the office is in a box, like almost all of his predecessors.

As the crowd gathers at the foot of the tower for the announcement they've been expecting, Itachi maintains his outward serenity. Inside, his mind is churning and he thinks he might be sick. He knows that the alternative the council had almost implemented would have been worse, but he's more terrified than he's ever been in his life. He doesn't want to be responsible for the lives of everyone in the village.

But he doesn't have a choice. He wants to protect everyone, so he will willingly damn himself to this fate.

At his right hand, Sandaime stands, his head bared and a smile on his face. He's dressed in simple, dark clothing, and looks odd to Itachi, who is used to seeing the old man dressed in the formal robes of his office. Itachi wills himself not to squirm, since his own robes make him feel like the bulls-eye in a dartboard.

On the other side of him, Uchiha Fugaku waits, a slight smile on his face. This is the moment the Uchiha Clan has always wanted - one of their own is now in charge of the village. Itachi had already resigned as the clan's presumptive heir, claiming he cannot lead both the clan and his village, but most of the Uchiha see it as a technicality. Konoha is about to become _theirs_, and they'll finally have the respect they're due.

It's another reason for the fear Itachi will never show. Instead, he calmly steps out onto the balcony, and is assaulted by the roar of an eager crowd. He's worked hard to earn their respect, and the civilians are thrilled by the possibility this handsome, young Hokage represents.

It's only the ninja that retain their reserve, applauding politely but not adding to the cheers. They remember, even if the civilians don't, the conflict of the village's founders, and retain their wariness.

After the vows are completed, Itachi steps forward to address his people for the first time. He tilts his head back so his face is unobstructed by the hat of his office, letting others get a good, long look at him. He has to force himself not to reflexively cringe, since no shinobi likes being on display.

"I am the Godaime Hokage, Itachi," he announces, his voice carrying over the gathered mass. They quiet, waiting to hear what he will say next. "I will do my best to keep peace in this village, and I vow to protect Konoha with my life."

There's another roar of approval, but a few people realize the glaring omission in Itachi's words. Itachi feels, rather than sees, his father stiffen behind him.

Some shinobi, when they become great enough to be recognized by a single moniker, discard their clan names. The Sannin did that over a dozen years ago. Itachi has just done the same, but it sends a clear message to the Uchiha: he will not be their puppet.

And in declaring himself free of their machinations, he's just named himself one of their enemies. So as the crowd cheers his ascension, Itachi mourns inside for the family who will no longer love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 3: The Challenger  
_

There's been a lot of subtle resistant to Itachi's investiture as the Hokage, from the too-shallow bows of the other clans to his own family's delay in responding to his requests. No one is outright questioning his authority, but people are definitely testing his boundaries.

Itachi had expected it, and handles the snubs with quiet elegance, not firing back yet not ignoring them entirely, either. There's suddenly a dearth of D-rank missions for genin, because Itachi knows well that assigning mundane, tedious missions is a perfect reproach to the more seasoned shinobi. They may not respect him, but he's going to make them regret it, using nonviolent means. He's confident he could take on any three shinobi at once and wipe the ground with them, but sometimes a lighter hand is called for.

Word quickly gets around that those who disrespect the Hokage are going to end up with the shit work. Most of the rebellious fall into line – although they may not like it, Itachi is Hokage, and he's going to stay that way.

There's nothing subtle about one of his citizens' rebellion, though.

It's strange, but the person he's having the most trouble with is a boy his brother's age, a child not yet through the academy. Uzumaki Naruto has declared war on him, and it's almost enough to make him wish he believed in killing children.

Itachi knows the boy's story, even if Naruto still has no clue that he is a jinchuriki. Itachi had been young the night the Kyuubi had come, but he possesses an eidetic memory and recalls how Kyuubi had been stopped. He's always known even more than most, in fact, since he is smart enough to look at things objectively.

Itachi only remembers seeing the Yondaime once, but he remembers being fascinated by Namikaze's golden hair. The only other person who shares the shade is Kyuubi's container, and it doesn't take someone of Itachi's genius to put together the looks and timing and come up with "Namikaze's son." When Itachi is raised to Godaime, he reviews the classified reports to confirm what he already knows.

He would feel bad for the boy, if the boy didn't go out of his way to be a pain in the ass.

Sandaime has always maintained a close relationship with Uzumaki, serving as a surrogate grandfather. That closeness had introduced Itachi to the child, who immediately declared himself Itachi's rival after learning Sandaime intended on passing the hat.

Itachi had been bemused at first, wondering what hallucinogen the villagers were slipping the child. Naruto's taijutsu was rough, his ninjutsu pathetic, and his genjutsu was nonexistent. Sandaime had smirked when Itachi quietly ignored the insults from the brat, but now that he's Godaime, the situation has changed dramatically.

Naruto shows up like a bad penny, screaming at the top of his lungs that he's going to be the next Hokage, and Itachi should watch his back. From anyone else, the threats might invoke an investigation from the ANBU, but everyone knows there's no way Naruto is going to pull off a coup d'état.

So Itachi turns a blind eye towards Naruto, not paying him any particular attention. He knows, from his experience as an older brother, that acknowledging bad behavior will just encourage more acting out. Naruto is so desperately starved for attention that anything is better than being ignored.

Itachi didn't realize, though, how incredibly _stubborn_ the jinchuriki could be. When Uzumaki Naruto declares war, nothing can force him to back down.

Itachi can be stubborn, too, and vows that he will _not_ dignify Naruto's actions with a reaction. Itachi learns to check his office chair in the morning before sitting down, calmly disarming the rather ingenious traps that are designed to do things like send a bucket of cow manure flying at him. He orders that the Umino Iruka's class spend a day cleaning off the defaced Hokage monument instead of confronting the criminal directly. He never, ever eats anything that arrives for him at the tower (though it's not just Naruto that prompts that caution).

Every time Naruto tries something, Itachi neatly sidesteps the trap, never showing any signs of irritation. In person, he treated the blond like he treated anyone else – with courtesy.

In his head, though, he entertains a couple of fantasies about what he would _like_ to do to the brat. Itachi feels a lot of empathy for Hatake Kakashi. He has to admire the man, since Maito Gai is still among the living.

Six months in, the door to his office slams open and Uzumaki Naruto storms in, a wicked expression on his face. "I'm going to defeat you today!" he declares grandly, posing with his hands on his hips in an attempt to look heroic.

Itachi thinks he just looks ridiculous. Instead of saying anything, he merely raises an eyebrow, although he is prepared to duck if the brat decides to do something insanely stupid like throw a kunai at him.

"I've invented the best jutsu, one which will defeat you!" he declares, raising his hands to form the ram seal.

Itachi isn't sure if he should be concerned or not. Naruto is an idiot, but he is an idiot with the power of the Kyuubi behind him. The combination might accidentally create something dangerous.

Caution makes him activate the Sharingan. Luckily Naruto still hasn't figured out that the Uchiha clan have the eye jutsu, so the brat won't realize that Itachi is _slightly_ worried.

_"Oiroke no Jutsu!"_ the boy declares, and with a poof of smoke, he transforms.

Itachi blinks for a second as suddenly Naruto becomes a buxom blonde, wearing little except for some strategically placed puffs of smoke. Itachi can't think of anything to say, so he just shakes his head.

Naruto shifts around, making sexy poses and cooing sounds, but doesn't manage to provoke a reaction from the Godaime. He pouts and dispels the jutsu a couple of seconds later. "Would've worked on the old man," Naruto grumbles.

Itachi shrugs, before reaching over to pick up a pen. "I'm tougher than he is," he says, before raising a finger and pointing at the door. "You'd better leave before the ANBU come looking for you."

Itachi doesn't bother to explain that his Sharingan lets him see through the henge. It's probably a good thing he has it. After all, despite his lofty position, he _is_ a teenage boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 4: Go and Wake Up Your Luck  
_

Tsunade's in Tea Country when the news of a a new Hokage reaches her.

It's been over a decade since she abandoned Konoha to its fate, but that doesn't keep her from being curious about what becomes of the village her family founded. Although she tries to deny it, her eyes still spark with interest whenever someone starts speaking of her hometown, or on the rare occasions that she runs into a fellow villager.

Shizune knows this, and makes a point of trying to arrange those encounters whenever possible. Tsunade may be pissed off about what she's lost in Konoha's name, but Shizune understands that Konoha still rules her heart. Tsunade wouldn't be so angry if that wasn't the case; you can only hate what you truly love.

So when a chuunin pair happens to run across Shizune's path while she's shopping, she makes sure to casually mention she's planning on being in the bar that night, and would welcome some company. It's not a falsehood, either – Izumo and Kotetsu are both cute, and she wouldn't kick either of them out of her bed. Not that she intends on sleeping with either of them, but if Tsunade makes her drink, too, well...

They show up early enough in the night that Tsunade isn't completely sloshed. Shizune waves them over and pretends to be surprised, but her mentor's glare is accusatory. Thankfully, Tsunade doesn't choose to make an issue of it and lets the two chuunin sit down.

Kotetsu immediately starts to try to wheedle a free drink out of Tsunade, while Izumo rolls his eyes. Shizune can tell which of the duo has the brains, since trying to get free _anything_ from Tsunade is like getting blood from a stone. Tsunade is so deeply in debt that she would need a one hundred foot ladder to even think about climbing out.

Tsunade ignores him as Kotetsu tries to play on her good will (she has none), sense of charity (the only charity she supports is the Bank of Tsunade), and sense of duty (hello, she hasn't been back to Konoha in a decade which indicates what she thinks of duty).

"At least buy one to Godaime's health!" he tries. "We should celebrate our new Hokage, right?"

In the midst of sipping sake, Tsunade stills, surprised. "Godaime?" she echoes, her fingers tightening around the clay cup. "What happened to Sandaime?"

Shizune tenses, her arms going rigid around Tonton. She hasn't heard anything about a change of Hokage, but then they don't often listen to news. If something has happened to Sandaime... Her eyes focus on Tsunade, wondering how her mentor will react.

"He retired. Again," Izumo replies, stepping in to make sure his partner doesn't set off the female Sannin. "He passed the hat to his chosen successor, Itachi."

"Itachi?" she repeats, before shifting her gaze to Shizune. Shizune shakes her own head in reply, indicating that she doesn't recognize the name, either.

"He's only sixteen, but he's a genius," Izumo explains. "He's powerful enough, but doesn't really have much of a personality."

"None of the Uchiha do," Kotetsu chimes in, crossing his eyes. "But Sandaime trusts him, so I guess that's good enough. Who cares if wallpaper is a more interesting conversationalist?"

"He's an Uchiha?" Shizune is the only one who can recognize the tone in Tsunade's voice. She reaches out to put a calming hand on Tsunade's arm, but the blonde woman wasn't having it. Tsunade rises to her feet, smacking her fists down on the table, though thankfully not using chakra to enhance the blows. "There's an _Uchiha_ in charge of the village?"

Kotetsu's playful attitude disappears, his back straightening as he realizes that he's just ticked off the slug princess. "He's dropped his clan name, but he's the son of the current head, Uchiha Fugaku," he answers.

"_Uchiha_," Tsunade growls in disgust, turning to slam out of the bar. Shizune only has time to make a brief bow of apology before she races to follow her mentor – sticking the two chuunin with Tsunade's bill.

Shizune doesn't even try to talk to Tsunade as her mentor stomps through town. People are backing away, and Shizune isn't an idiot. She knows Tsunade needs time to settle down.

She understands the conflict Tsunade must be feeling. Although Tsunade dropped her clan name a long time ago, she is still a Senju. Her family founded the village with the Uchiha, but the two clans have never gotten along. The idea of an Uchiha as Hokage makes her angry, but she doesn't have any right to complain since she's practically a missing nin. She's rejected Konoha, but that doesn't mean she's stopped caring.

Tsunade stomps her way across the town, with Shizune trailing at her heels faithfully. She finally stops at the town's casino, hurriedly finding a seat at the slot machine. Gambling has always been her preferred escape mechanism, so it's natural she seeks refuge there when she doesn't want to think. Shizune's too concerned to even think of pointing out that Tsunade can't afford to gamble.

Tsunade plops a coin in and pulls the lever. The cherry symbol comes to a stop on the first row, then on the second. Shizune swallows, knowing what's about to happen as the third row clicks into place.

Tsunade wins the jackpot.

Shizune makes a choking noise, momentarily forgetting how to breathe as the coins stream forth. They need three buckets to collect them all. Her mentor stares down at the coins, her face tight and grim. Tsunade, Shizune knows, is the only gambler who wants to lose.

"What's going to go wrong now?" Tsunade mutters, before shutting her eyes. "Why the hell can't I just ignore what's happening in that place?"

"You're not going to?" Shizune asks.

Tsunade squares her shoulders, determination written in the lines of her posture. "I may hate it, but I'll be damned if I let an Uchiha take over without a fight."

"Didn't Sandaime-"

"Sarutobi-sensei is too kind. Oro-" she pauses, changing her mind. "He wants to believe the best in everyone. The Uchiha Clan may be rotten, but they're also persuasive."

Shizune's only known a couple of Uchiha, and doesn't want to lump an entire clan into the "evil" category. She can see Tsunade's point – Shizune's own encounter with Uchiha Tekka during the chuunin exams hadn't endeared the jutsu-copying clan to her – but tries to keep an open mind.

"So what are we going to do?"

Tsunade jiggles the coin bucket thoughtfully. "I haven't decided... but I think it'll be dangerous. Maybe that's a good thing, right? Doesn't every ninja want to go out with a fight?"

Shizune nods, knowing she will follow whatever course her mentor charts. She hopes that Tsunade's concern isn't warranted, but fears that it is. The world hasn't recovered from the last secret war, but that doesn't mean Tsunade won't start another one to protect the Senju legacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 4: Runner-up and Still Champion  
_

The day after Sandaime had announced to the jounin that he'd decided on taking Uchiha Itachi as his apprentice, Hatake Kakashi arrived for his latest assignment. True, he was three days late already (and had planned to stretch his tardiness for two more days), but Kakashi had a powerful sense of curiosity – almost as powerful as his sense of duty.

The announcement that Uchiha Itachi would be trained to become Godaime took everyone aback – and had everyone up in arms. The Uchiha Clan had done little to make themselves popular with the civilian citizenry, and the shinobi found them standoffish and power hungry. The clan held a particular animosity toward Kakashi, due to his "stolen" Sharingan, which raised other concerns.

Despite his lackadaisical attitude, Kakashi had a keen understanding of politics and knew how to play the game. Kakashi knew, too, that most people considered him on the shortlist of Hokage candidates. While Jiraiya had the best odds of taking over from Sarutobi, Kakashi was a close second in the gambling pool. He had the pedigree and the skills, and a part of him had been resigned to accepting the position, should it be offered to him. That same part was gleeful that he'd avoided that unwanted honor. The last thing he wanted was that kind of responsibility.

Though he wondered if the cost was too high. He, like the rest of the village's shinobi, had doubts about naming the Uchiha heir as the next Hokage. The idea of that clan gaining more power was frightening. For Kakashi, the best Hokage would be one who didn't want the job, someone who loved the village enough to step up in spite of the power, not because of it. Minato-sensei had been like that.

No matter who took over, Kakashi would forever compare them unfavorably to Minato-sensei, since the Yondaime had been the perfect Hokage. A person couldn't compete with a legend like that.

So when he slouched into Sarutobi's office late in the afternoon, he had limited expectations. He wanted to gauge Sarutobi's chosen successor for himself. If he felt the boy unworthy, he had a couple of options – none of them appealing, but he would do what was necessary.

The boy was seated off to the side of the room, at a smaller desk that probably had belonged to one of the Hokage's secretaries, since it bore signs of wear. The desk was piled high with scrolls and papers, and Kakashi couldn't help but want to smirk. Sandaime's distaste for paperwork was well-known, and it appeared that he was using this opportunity to shovel off the hated chore onto his successor.

Kakashi made a point of not letting his gaze linger on Sandaime's successor, instead focusing his eyes straightforward to look at the Hokage. He could stare later, but for now he wanted to see how the Uchiha handled being ignored. If he tried to butt into the conversation, it would tell Kakashi a lot.

Sandaime had removed his hat and was puffing away at his pipe, exhaling the sickly sweet smoke with relish. He waved a hand to indicate Kakashi should come closer, rather than stand at the comfortable ten foot distance most jounin preferred to maintain.

As an elite jounin, Kakashi only accepted missions given by the Hokage himself. It was true he was a weapon of the village, but wise leadership knew when some tools were best kept in reserve. Deploying elite jounin required thought, and it was best that they were tightly controlled. Kakashi didn't mind, since he spent much more of his time unencumbered by pointless missions. But it did mean that whenever he was assigned a task, it would be challenging and carried a high probability of mortality.

"I've been waiting for your report for three days now," Sandaime said, not quite meeting Kakashi's eyes, but instead looking over his shoulder at the boy. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Kakashi's life depended on his ability to observe others.

"There was a little old lady who lost her wallet in the river, so of course I had to help her retrieve it." As excuses went, it wasn't one of his best, but mentioning a "little old lady" was always a good standby.

Sandaime rolled his eyes. "I'm sure," he said, holding out his hand for the scroll.

Kakashi handed over the scroll he'd killed two men to retrieve. Sandaime briefly perused it before tossing it over his shoulder into his in-basket. Had Kakashi not been so experienced, he might have found the offhandedness offensive after what he'd gone through, but he'd learned long ago not to weigh his individual actions too heavily. As long as it served Konoha, he wouldn't let any resentment fester inside.

"I don't know if you've met my apprentice yet," Sandaime said, lifting his voice so it would carry to where Itachi was sitting. Itachi rose to his feet and crossed the room to stand beside Sandaime.

What struck Kakashi immediately was how _tiny_ Itachi was.

Kakashi had known Itachi was young, but his reputation had proceeded him. But Kakashi's lofty position among the shinobi meant he didn't spend much time around youngsters, with the exception of his annual outing to flunk his latest proposed genin team. Itachi was smaller than most of those students, having not yet really entered adolescence.

Despite that, Kakashi wasn't going to underestimate the boy's intelligence. Unlike most people, he understood the burden of being a childhood prodigy. If Sandaime had decided on Itachi, there had to be something special there. Whether it was a good special or bad special remained to be seen.

Kakashi lifted a hand and smiled under his mask. "Yo," he said.

Itachi blinked, not having expected the casualness of the greeting. "It's nice to meet you," he replied. He had a surprisingly soft voice for someone of his age and position.

A ninja had to be able to judge a person within seconds. First impressions were all that mattered, since making a mistake could end up in a sudden case of dead. So Kakashi came to a conclusion quickly.

He made the decision not to decide. He would wait and see what Itachi came up with.

When he left the room, he saw Asuma, Genma and Hayate waiting for him. "Well?" Asuma asked. "Has my old man completely lost it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Do any of us have it?" he asked, before offering a smile and earning a curse from Asuma.

The next couple of months, Kakashi was in and out of the Hokage's office at irregular intervals, dropping off reports. Of course, he always arrived late at unpredictable intervals, often coming in without announcing his presence.

He took the opportunity to observe how Itachi was getting along with Sandaime and the other ninja. It seemed to be going well, since there was a gradual decrease in the amount of paperwork on Sandaime's desk, though Itachi's pile remained about the same size. The boy was efficient, and didn't seem to be complaining or trying to undermine his mentor.

Itachi would always look up and nod when Kakashi arrive, but didn't speak up. If it hadn't been for the soft sound of his breathing, Kakashi would have thought he was a mannequin.

About a year into Itachi's apprenticeship, the routine changed. Itachi became the one to hand out the mission scrolls, under the watchful eye of Sandaime, and the one to whom the reports were delivered. Sandaime was trying to step back, using his authority to bolster his successor's respect from his subordinates. Training the shinobi to respond to Itachi like this was a subtle, clever plot.

When Itachi turned fifteen, the tide shifted yet again. Kakashi arrived to deliver his report, only six hours behind schedule this time, to find Itachi sitting alone in the Hokage's office, working through some papers. "You're late," Itachi said softly, his voice devoid of any inflection.

"I had to take a super-secret route to avoid having the Fire Lord's niece fall in love with me," Kakashi replied. "It took longer to get back to the village than it should have."

Itachi set his quill aside, lifting his head to look at Kakashi directly. "You've been back in the village for over a day," he said, folding his hands on the desk.

This was a confrontation Kakashi had been half-expecting: Itachi trying to take control of him. He'd had other commanders try to call him out on his chronic tardiness, but none of them had managed to cow him. They'd tried pleading to his sense of responsibility, bribery and threats, but Kakashi never arrived anywhere on schedule. He would be late because he wanted to, a constant tribute to the teammate he had lost.

"She might have spies here," he said, smiling again and wondering how Itachi would react to losing this battle of wills.

Itachi shook his head, then said the only thing that could have ever sent Kakashi reeling. With one sentence, Kakashi was utterly defeated, and had to admit Sandaime had chosen a successor who was perceptive enough to understand others, and smart enough to know that not all battles needed to be fought physically.

"Obito was never intentionally late."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 6: The Readiness is All  
_

Ino knows that most of her peers don't get what it means to be a kunoichi.

Like most of her classmates, she agrees that Uchiha Sasuke is the hottest guy in their class, but her conclusion isn't reached solely on the basis of his pretty face (although it is certainly a major factor). His cool personality, too, is attractive, but Ino realizes his true appeal comes from who he is: the heir of the Uchiha, one of the strongest clans in Konoha.

She's a bit chagrined to admit that setting her sights on Sasuke is something she does because it makes sense. Ino would like to believe in true love, like any other girl, but she is going to become the best kunoichi of her age. And that means she's going to go after the man who can best help her further her cause.

She knows, intellectually, that Sasuke is not the stuff of romantic fairy tales. He hasn't yet awakened to the fact that girls are fabulous, and he hasn't shown any interest in having a girlfriend. Ino coos and flirts with the best of them, but that's not going to be enough to get his attention... and even if it did, Ino knows enough about clan politics to realize Sasuke is going to be pressured to marry someone from within his own clan to keep his bloodline strong.

Still, Ino finds it fun to flirt, and getting into fights with other girls is a good way to train. None of them get what it means to be kunoichi, not like she does.

The best kunoichi are never famous for their battle prowess. It's why Ino doesn't think much of Tsunade – she is an aberration, closer to being a shinobi than being a fighter that exploits her strength as a woman. Kunoichi are strong because of their gender, not in spite of it.

Ino has her own ideal to follow, anyway - Uchiha Mikoto. Now _there's_ a kunoichi.

Part of the reason she sets her sights on Sasuke is because of whom his mother is. Uchiha Mikoto was a jounin-ranked kunoichi before she settled down to raise her family, and that's rarer than a blue moon in the male-dominated society of Konoha. There's no stories about how Mikoto earned her rank, but Ino reads between the lines and understands how stellar the woman has to be. The lack of stories indicates that Mikoto hasn't failed yet.

Whenever the Uchiha matriarch stops into the flower shop, Ino finds herself fascinated. She likes to watch the way Mikoto moves, the elegant smoothness of her hands as she accepts the latest arrangement. She always makes pleasant conversation with Ino's father, effortlessly charming as she compliments him on his creative ikkebana techniques, or offering a bit of gossip about the tea sale taking place a couple blocks over.

No one would guess that this woman is one of Konoha's most deadly fighters. That, to Ino, is something to strive for. She wants to become an elegant lady, and since her own mother died in the Kyuubi attack, she's fixated on Mikoto as a role model.

So, yes, she wants Sasuke for more than his pretty face.

At least until a couple of months before she turns eleven. It's a brilliant summer day, with not a cloud in the blue, blue sky when the Godaime ascends.

Ino's heard the rumors that Sasuke's older brother is slated to become the next Hokage – not only is she president of Sasuke's fan club, but she's also a Yamanaka, and her clan gathers gossip as easily as an Inuzuka gathered fleas – but she's never really given much thought to it. It was just another reason that Sasuke was cool.

But when she sees the new Hokage, Ino realizes what her future holds. She's going to become Itachi's wife.

Ino doesn't believe in love at first sight – it's impractical for a kunoichi to believe in love at all, and even if love does exist, it would be amazingly stupid to fall in love with a man she's only seen and never met. But when she goes to bed that night, she finds herself staring at the ceiling, unable to think of anything except him.

Ino knows she's attracted to power, but maybe the Godaime will offer her something else: the chance to have it all. He's handsome and he must be intelligent, to have risen so far so quickly. Ino has met Sandaime several times, and knows the old man wouldn't choose anyone who wasn't kind to replace him.

She and Uchiha Itachi would make a hell of a lot of sense. Five years isn't that much of an age difference. She's been trained to be the ideal wife for a powerful man, and all of the past Hokage have taken brides from within the village. Plus? If she marries him, Itachi will gain the undying support of the Yamanaka – and the Akamichi and Nara by extension. That's three of the village's most influential clans, all lined up to help the Hokage.

Ino isn't foolish enough to think no other girl is entertaining similar thoughts about the Godaime. Unlike Sasuke, she will have to fight not only her peers, but every single woman in the village for Itachi's affections. But Ino is going to be the best kunoichi of her generation – and that means she will always win. No woman can stand against her, and no man can deny her what she wants.

That is what it means to be kunoichi.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

_Credits: _My Shisui characterization bears a dramatic resemblance to quillslinger's Shisui. This is not a coincidence. 3 Much love to her for letting me use some of her Shisui characterization and background. Please note Shisui/Itachi will not be a pairing in this series, but given Shisui's personality, you can bring your own subtext. I do intend this piece to be gen.

* * *

_Part 6: The Heart of the Village  
_

Itachi's honeymoon period as Hokage lasts exactly 98 days.

Shisui knows this because there's a counting board in the mission room that cheerfully proclaims "It's been XXX days since Konoha's Last Mission-Related Fatality," much like a civilian business might use to inspire its workers to better safety standards. The board is on Day 128 – and the last mission-related fatality under Sandaime's second reign was a month to the day before Itachi took the hat – before word comes about a mission gone south.

It's the same old, same old. A chuunin team had been caught unaware by an S-Class missing nin and been torn apart, leaving two dead and one hideously crippled. The last member of the team – and the only woman among them – had walked away without too much physical damage, but immediately required the attention of the Yamanaka clan upon returning to the village, which could only mean one thing – she'd been raped or worse, and the mental damage she'd suffered had been horrid.

Shisui, just returning from his own successful mission, happens to be in the room as Umino Iruka reluctantly flips the counting board back to zero. There's unshed tears in the chuunin's eyes, but Shisui isn't foolish enough to think he's weak. Iruka is still able to care, which makes him something special.

"I'm going to see him," he tells Iruka, preventing the chuunin from having to ask.

Iruka gives a jerky nod of his head. Once upon a time, he'd been Itachi's genin teammate, but time and rank had created a chasm too deep to be easily crossed.

That's one of Itachi's many, many problems, in Shisui's not-so-humble opinion. The position of Hokage might be a vaunted one, but it's also incredibly isolated. Itachi has always been a loner, but even he needs some social contact. Since his old comrades, like Iruka, aren't able to provide companionship, and he's alienated most of his clan by renouncing his name (which Shisui doesn't _get_, but doesn't hold against Itachi unlike almost everyone else), that leaves very few options for Itachi.

Shisui, of course, is always going to be the first option. He doesn't care what his family will say about him, since he's never been that popular with his clan, anyway. His father had a falling out with Fugaku's father before Shisui was even born, and though his father's been in a grave for over a decade, the clan hasn't forgiven him. If there's one thing the Uchiha know how to do – aside from produce prodigious shinobi talent on a regular basis – it's hold a grudge until it dies, then stuff it and mount it on the wall.

Shisui had left for his mission right after Itachi took the Funny Hat, so he hasn't really had a chance to make things clear where he stood. Now is as good a time as any.

There are more guards on the Hokage tower than in the past, Shisui notes as he arrives and checks in. While it would be a heck of a lot of fun to sneak through, just to mess with the guards, Shisui knows that it would be a bad idea to do that today. Mentally he makes a note to explore the option in the future.

Even though he's family – maybe _especially because_ - Shisui has to wait for a chuunin assistant to get permission from Itachi to let him in. Cooling his heels isn't a favorite thing, and the surroundings of the waiting room haven't changed at all during the regime change, which Shisui thinks is lame. That is another thing to mention to Itachi when the moment is right. What's the use of having power if it wasn't going to be abused a little?

"Heya, little cous!" he chirps cheerfully as he pushed his way passed the chuunin as soon as the door opens to him. Technically he should wait for Itachi to say "enter," but Shisui figures it's better to not exploit Itachi's verbiage. Shisui suspects Itachi has a mental restriction on his daily word allowance, so it's best not to waste them on trivial things like manners.

Itachi's sitting behind the desk, dressed in clothing that resembles the ANBU uniform, only in midnight blue. The Hat (and it deserves the capitalization) is hung neatly on a hook next to Itachi, and there's no sign of the white and red robes of his position. Sandaime had worn them all the times, but Itachi isn't copying his predecessor's precedent. Shisui always thought the style was a hazard to reflexes, but Itachi's not the type to trip over his own feet. He could be dressed as a Suna mummy and still be his usual graceful self.

But it's a fun thought to test. Maybe Shisui can figure out some way to arrange it.

Right now, though, Itachi remains still, exercising that unflappable calm that drives Shisui crazy (well, it would if Shisui wasn't already certifiable by most standards). Despite what must have been a trying day, Itachi is perfectly poised and presented and the only reason Shisui recognizes how upset Itachi is is because Shisui's spent over a decade learning to read his cousin. Everyone else may see the strong Hokage, but Shisui sees a burdened teenager.

The chuunin isn't stupid enough to try to physically drag Shisui away, but he's yammering apologies at Itachi and promising to call the ANBU to deal with Shisui's rudeness.

"That won't be necessary," Itachi says. "Please shut the door so I can speak privately to my cousin."

The chuunin's face goes still, and he bows briefly before exiting the door, closing the door behind him with exquisite care. "Man, he's annoyed," Shisui comments. "You need to get staff that's better at hiding their feelings."

"He's still a chuunin for a reason," Itachi replies. "Are you here to deliver your mission report?"

"Right to business? No small talk?" Shisui asks. "Being Hokage really hasn't helped your social skills."

"According to you, I never had social skills to start with. Your report?"

"Finished the mission, killed the bastards and protected the princess while I was at it. Same old, same old." Shisui waves a hand in the air, dismissing the report as unimportant. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Itachi opens his mouth, and even before he speaks, Shisui knows his cousin isn't going to be honest. Itachi isn't dumb enough to think he can lie to Shisui, but he isn't above not admitting what he is really thinking. It is a fine line, but one that shinobi walk regularly, especially one like the Hokage. "It's a challenge to learn the position," he says simply.

"Bullshit. You've been working with Sandaime for three years, so your brilliant genius mind knows the position. You just lost your first team," Shisui says, before hopping onto the desk, crouching down so he can look Itachi in the face. His muddy shoes are on top of a couple of papers, but Shisui has never cared about paperwork. "Since I know you, I know you're beating the crap out of yourself on the inside, and you're never going to admit it."

Itachi picks up a brush, and for a second Shisui wonders if it is going to get jammed through his foot. It would be difficult to do, but Itachi is Hokage for a reason. "Can you get off my paperwork?" he asks politely instead.

Well, yes, he can. Shisui slides off the desk and onto his cousin's lap, never one to do things as expected or by half measure. He wraps his arms around his cousin's neck, pushing Itachi's face against his shoulder. "The Hokage is like the heart of the village, and it's okay for that heart to feel pain."

There is a slight thump as the brush slips from Itachi's fingers and hits the floor. For a second, Shisui entertains the idea that Itachi might actually cry, but this is his cousin the ice cube. Itachi doesn't believe in emotional displays, but it is telling that Shisui doesn't find himself on the floor with a kunai at his throat.

"I shouldn't have sent chuunin on that mission," Itachi murmurs softly against Shisui's shoulder. "I should have ranked it higher and made sure jounin went."

"You can't be second-guessing yourself all the time, little cous," Shisui replies, rubbing his hand over Itachi's head, much like he had when they'd been much younger and Itachi had suffered from nightmares. Itachi's dark hair feels soft under his fingers... that is until Shisui finds himself on the floor, with Itachi standing next to the window. Shisui's reflexes are fast, but he hadn't even registered Itachi's movement until after it had happened.

There is a reason Itachi was Hokage.

"I should have known," Itachi says, looking out the window. "It's my job as Hokage to evaluate things accurately, and it was my failure that resulted in their deaths."

Shisui almost points out that they hadn't all died, but that won't help things. The woman is as good as dead to the Hokage, since her mental trauma will likely prevent her from ever taking another mission, and the cripple is in the same boat. "You can't be perfect," Shisui says. "I know you well enough to realize you made the best judgment with the facts you had at hand."

"And it killed them."

Many people would have been tempted not to let Itachi assume the blame, but Shisui isn't one of them. The Hokage is the final authority in the village, and part of the job includes carrying responsibility for when something goes wrong. It is time to deliver a bit of home truth.

"It's not going to be the last time this happens. The orders you give will probably kill me one day," Shisui says, before amending his thought a bit. "Well, they'll put me in a situation where I can't save myself. And I'm not going to blame you when that happens, since I know you'll try your best to keep that from happening. But I'm not likely to reach my thirtieth birthday because this is a dangerous job, and I made the decision to do it."

Itachi's hand goes to the windowsill in a casual movement, but Shisui suspects he is bracing himself. "I didn't even know them, not really," Itachi states. "How can I send you on missions when it hurts so much to lose people I don't even know? And Sasuke will be testing for Genin next year..."

That is the source of Itachi's discontent. Itachi loves the village and the people that comprise it, but he will always think of his brother first. When it comes down to it, Shisui realizes nothing is more important to Itachi than Sasuke – even Shisui himself. Shisui understands that, although he sometimes is a bit jealous of the brat.

"You're going to have to send him on missions, too. Sasuke won't thank you if you try to coddle him," Shisui says. "You can't protect him from the cost of living his life."

"I know."

Shisui pulls himself up from the floor, using the edge of the desk as leverage. His rump still stings from his sudden fall, but it is the least of the wounds Itachi has intentionally or unintentionally inflicted on him. His cousin might be a gentle soul, but being around him is hazardous to Shisui's physical and mental health.

Shisui sits himself in the Hokage's chair, grateful that he hadn't been the one chosen as Hokage. There are no platitudes Shisui can offer to make things better for his cousin, nothing he can do to provide Itachi comfort or reassurance that he is doing the right thing. All Shisui can do is offer his presence, and give Itachi forgiveness for his inevitable role in Shisui's probable demise. It will have to be enough.

Itachi still has his back to Shisui, which is fine. There is no greater sign of trust, and Shisui isn't about to overlook it. No matter what happens, Shisui will always have Itachi's back until the day he dies.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

_Notes: _If you're interested in reading the author's notes on this section after reading it, the link is here: aishuu. livejournal. com / 603095. html

* * *

_Part 7: The Matriarch_

She isn't ready to let her son go, but she supposes no mother ever is. But the day that Itachi gathers his belongings for transport to his new residence in the Hokage Tower, Mikoto is forced to face some hard truths. Ever since giving birth to him, she's put her career on the back-burner and let herself enjoy the role of the mother... but that might have been a mistake.

She had let herself forget the most essential truth in ninja politics: alliances were ever-shifting, and sometimes those closest to you are capable of the greatest betrayals. Mikoto wonders if she will ever see Itachi again as her child, and not as a potential enemy.

But that's a thought for later. Right now, as he packs up his personal possessions, she decides to mother him for the last time.

"Did you want to take any of the albums?" she asks, as she comes into the room, her hands held neatly in front of her apron. "Or do you need any linens?"

He shakes his head. "Hiruzen-sensei told me everything would be supplied, and I've already selected the pictures I'm taking."

She notices two frames stacked neatly on top of his clothes. One is of Itachi's genin team, the standard team shot taken upon their initial formation, and the other is the most recent family photo, the one where Itachi stands slightly apart from his parents and brother. She'd noticed his isolationist tendencies developing about two years ago, but had believed it was because he's become a teenager. She hates to admit it, but she willfully had ignore the symptom of the larger problem.

"If you change your mind, let me know," she offers, knowing he won't. He's gathered enough to fill maybe two duffel bags, and that's including his weapons. It's really very little for the results of a lifetime, but she's not surprised. Itachi has always been meticulously neat, and never acquisitive. He's never shown any interest in _things_. Then again, he's never shown much of an interest in anything or anyone.

He nods, not speaking, as he sets about doing one last survey to make sure he isn't missing anything. She wants to offer to let him come back if he gets homesick, but that's unrealistic.

Itachi will never be coming home, since once he's in the Tower, he has a clear path to becoming the Godaime. Fugaku believes that Sandaime is handing Itachi the village on a platter since he's too terrified of the notion that the Uchiha will revolt to fight back.

Mikoto isn't so sure. More than her husband, she understands that the foundation Konoha was built on is that of division, the Senju and the Uchiha not quite able to reconcile their fundamental differences despite the surface peace. Sandaime might not be an official part of the Senju, but he's theirs, having trained with both Shodaime and Nidaime. And she knows, although her husband is willfully blind, that Itachi's allegiance is already to Sandaime, despite his position as Uchiha heir. Sandaime is a wise old codger, and he's not going to let Itachi take the Hat if it means the Uchiha will gain control over the village.

People don't seem to remember that the blood in Mikoto's veins is more pure than that of Fugaku. She is the daughter of the former clan leader, and Fugaku married into the position by taking her as his wife. Her husband may hold the title, but she is the one who truly rules the clan.

Mikoto is kunoichi, the best of her generation, possibly the best still alive. Kunoichi aren't measured by "strength" but by the more subtle characteristic of control. She controls Fugaku, although he will never realize it, and her soft-spoken ways make people forget how often she drops suggestions for her husband or family members to follow. A kunoichi doesn't need recognition to get her job done.

And her job has, and always will be, protecting the clan. For that purpose, she will give everything, even the life of her own child. No one person is more important than the good of the clan.

She's always hated Sandaime for being a Senju pawn, but now the hatred is personal. He is stealing her son from her, and it will be his ultimate responsibility if she's ever forced to end Itachi's life. Mikoto knows she will kill Itachi if she has to. She might shed tears as she does so, but she will do what is necessary.

"I'm ready to go," he tells her softly, and for a second they stand awkwardly in the room, both aware that as soon as he steps over the threshold, things can never be the same again.

Mikoto finally lets go her Uchiha pride long enough to pull him into her arms and hold him tight for eleven precious seconds. She hears the sound of his breathing, and in silence it occurs to her that it might be best to kill him now, before he can betray the clan.

"I'll miss you," she whispers into his ear instead, because there's still the possibility that he will return to the fold. She hopes he is able to translate what she really means.

His arms tighten around her for a second, before he steps away. The two feet that separate them now are an insurmountable distance, but she smiles and wishes him success. 

* * *

Two years later, Mikoto stands at the front of the crowd as Itachi makes his pledge to protect the village. Unlike the rest of her Clan, she is not surprised to hear Itachi practically disown himself by discarding the Uchiha name.

It's not like he couldn't have led the clan as Hokage (_the Senju certainly did, _she thinks resentfully). But Itachi is declaring where he stands, and what his first loyalty is, and it's against _her_ clan.

While part of Mikoto's heart breaks as she watches her eldest child turn away from his family, she ruthlessly suppresses her sorrow. She is kunoichi, the best kunoichi of her generation. The blood of her grandfather Uchiha Madara flows in her veins. Mikoto will rise to this occasion, using soft words to maneuver for the most favorable outcome for her clan.

Sasuke, not yet eleven and almost-as-talented as his brother, frowns in confusion as he stands between his parents. He doesn't realize it yet, but his beloved older brother has just betrayed him.

It's Mikoto's task to make sure Itachi regrets his actions. If she is a good enough kunoichi, she might be able to bring him back under her control. If not, then she will ensure that Sasuke is capable of surpassing Itachi. A kunoichi always has more than one plan, and words are often stronger than fists.

Mikoto reaches out and takes Sasuke's hand (already bearing calluses worthy of a chuunin) and squeezes it gently. "You're going to have to train harder as the Uchiha heir," she murmurs, in a low voice meant only for him.

This child, she will not lose. She will shape him as the clan's newest prodigy, the weapon that will hold its true temper when confronted with the false compassion of the Senju regime.

Sasuke isn't as naturally gifted at deception as his brother is, and she watches his throat move as he swallows nervously. He's always been in his brother's shadow, offering him worshipful respect in exchange for Itachi's occasional affection.

Mikoto is going to have to change that, because her second son has just become the only one she will acknowledge. It might hurt Sasuke in the short term, but keeping Itachi from hindering the Uchiha clan is more important than the innocence of one boy, even if the boy is her son.

She is the matriarch of the Uchiha. Mikoto will not be bowed, not even by her own children.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

_Notes: _If you're interested in reading the author's notes on this section after reading it, the link is here: aishuu. livejournal. com / 603095. html

* * *

_Part 8: The Decoy_

It's always tea. Despite their august company, Hinata can't help but steal a moment to wish it was something different.

It's not that Hinata dislikes tea, since she is incapable of hating anything (except herself). It's just that it's always the same, time after time, surpassing the threshold of custom and falling into the category of tedium. It's just like her clan, so well-rooted in tradition that it threatens to stagnate. She'd even be grateful for a different blend of tea. Sometimes she wishes she had enough courage to offer a suggestion for something different, but the very idea of speaking to her father makes her throat tighten.

It's never going to happen, so she resigns herself to a lifetime of monotonous tea.

That's kind of the way her life goes, but Hinata doesn't allow herself to get upset. She can stomach all the bitter tea in the world, because her secret rebellion in daring to love Naruto-kun is far more important to her.

Right now, though, she's not going to let herself daydream about beautiful blue eyes. She may not be her father's favorite child, but she's the current clan heir, and she has a role to play. She may be pathetic, but she can at least sip tea and stay quiet as her father discusses business with their family's oldest ally.

Her father once told her Tsunade-hime had been a frequent guest of their clan, before Hinata had been born. Tsunade left the village over a decade ago, just when the Second shinobi war was waning and before the Third one erupted. Despite that, Tsunade is a legend to a generation who hasn't had a chance to get to know her.

While modestly keeping her eyes down, Hinata surreptitiously studies the female Sannin, who sits comfortably on a thick pillow with her retainer off to her right side. Tsunade-sama is gorgeous and doesn't look like she's older than Hiaishi, although Hinata's done the math and figures Tsunade must be at least forty-five. But a ninja must learn to look underneath the underneath...

And Hinata still can't believe this is _the_ Tsunade, because she is far too young. The only hint that the blonde is who she claims she is comes from her attitude, a kind of casual expectation that she will be recognized without argument. This is a woman who holds power.

As the clan heir, it is Hinata's duty to perform the tea ceremony. Thankfully this is one thing Hinata knows she can do right. Hinata keeps her hands steady as she performs each step, every movement precise and graceful as is expected of a Hyuuga daughter. Her father doesn't do anything to indicate his approval, but the lack of disapproval is noteworthy in and of itself.

Her duties done, Hinata remains silent through the pleasantries, observing as her father and Tsunade exchange mundane courtesies. The retainer – a dark-haired woman whose face is just as blank as Hinata's own – is ignored as Hiashi and Tsunade discuss the conditions in Kumo and Kiri. There's tension in Tsunade's shoulders that indicates she is biding her time for the right moment to bring up what she really wants to talk about, and Hinata wonders if she's going to be sent from the room to ensure privacy.

Tsunade manages to last another five minutes before she decides to make her move. "What do you think of the new Hokage?"

Hiashi maintains his famous poise as he takes another sip of tea. "Godaime has Sandaime's trust," he says, stating the fact first. "What he becomes remains to be seen."

Tsunade's reappearance in Konoha makes sense now. Hinata always did well in the history lessons her clan taught its scions (which were not the sanitized, patriotic version that students in the Academy learned by rote). Her clan, long aligned with the Senju, has always hated the Uchiha, and their history is vivid with examples of why the Uchiha clan is not to be trusted. Hinata knows their history is colored partly by the belief that the Uchiha clan is an abomination of the Hyuuga's abilities, but she can understand where Tsunade's concern is coming from.

"Have you met him?" Tsunade asks.

"I've known him since he was a child," Hiashi answers. "He was the Uchiha clan heir before he disowned himself to become Hokage."

Tsunade's right eyebrow lifts in a fashion that fascinates Hinata. She's never seen someone raise just one eyebrow before. "Disowned?"

"He's not using his clan name anymore, and it is my understanding that none of his relatives are happy about that. It's either a very clever ploy to persuade the village he's not a pawn, or a cleverer attempt by his clan to hide the fact he is."

Tsunade makes a thoughtful hum. "Since it's the Uchiha..."

"Yes."

"And Danzou approved? Along with Koharu and Homura?"

"Sandaime didn't give them a chance to protest."

Tsunade strokes her chin thoughtfully, resting her immaculately manicured nails against her cheek for a moment. "Sounds like sensei might have had his reasons for it," she says. "Has Sandaime done anything to indicate he was forced into retirement?"

"Nothing except repeatedly threaten to relocate to Iwa if people don't treat Godaime like the Hokage." Hiashi stares down into his cup intently, as though he can read the answers within. "He spent the last year before stepping down transitioning power. The last couple of months of his reign, the young Uchiha was running the village in all but name."

Tsunade lets out another hum as her eyes narrow. She crosses her arms over her very ample chest, and Hinata thinks this is a woman ready to attack. "I don't suppose you're in the mood to hold an heir confirmation ceremony, are you?"

This time Hiashi reacts, and Hinata feels her own spine go rigid. "I haven't officially made my decision regarding which of my daughters I favor."

"You mean you're not ready to consign one to the branch house," Tsunade drawls.

Hinata can feel her forehead burning already, and has to struggle to keep from crying. She knows what Tsunade wants to do, but Hinata is going to be the one to pay the price. It's no secret that her father favors Hanabi as his heir.

"I have not reached the point where that decision is necessary," he replies, and Hinata is surprised he's not jumping all over this excuse to set her aside. "Although holding the ceremony would be a good excuse for you to meet with Godaime away from the protections of the rest of his clan and the Hokage's guard, I do not feel assassination is necessary... yet."

"Like he'd be that easy to kill," Tsunade snorts. "But meeting with him away from his power center might provide me with an opportunity to gauge where he's coming from."

"He's not the type to let anything slip," Hiashi says. "He is a master of concealing his thoughts and no one has been able to determine what he stands for. I know he managed to get Hatake Kakashi under his control, although the Copy Nin bears him a visible dislike."

The sound of someone clearing their throat surprises Hinata, and she turns her head slightly to see Shizune holding up her hand like a schoolchild. "I can talk to Kakashi-kun and ask him what he thinks," she volunteers. "We were on the same team for a while and I think he'll tell me the truth."

"If you're seen around town, it will be obvious I am here as well," Tsunade says. "That might negate our advantage of surprise."

"Do we need it, though?" Shizune asks. "We're not hear to foment an underground revolution."

"True," Tsunade agrees. "Hiashi, I would be very honored to accept the hospitality of your home as..." she pauses, looking for some reason to be in town.

Hiashi is quiet as he thinks as well. "To train my eldest daughter in your healing techniques," he says finally. "I've decided her skills might be of more use as a medic nin, and it's natural for me to request the help of the best in preparing her, since our clans have been allies for so long."

"That'll work," Tsunade says, before turning her attention entirely on Hinata. Hinata can't breathe as the Sannin stares at her like she's a piece of clothing she's not sure matches her ensemble or not. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"H-Hinata," she manages to stammer out, knowing a ferocious blush is coloring her skin. She probably looks like she's drunk or has a fever.

Shizune hisses something to Tsunade, but Hinata is too dazed to understand. All she can see is _Tsunade._ The idea of the legendary woman taking her under her wing seems like a dream, but Hinata is smart enough to know it could rapidly become a nightmare. There's no way she can live up to Tsunade's standards.

"We're going to have to work on your confidence," Tsunade says. "I'm not going to hurt you... yet. Do you have any interest in healing?"

Hinata nods. "I like working with herbs," she says, managing not to stammer this time. It's not much of an improvement, but considering how terrified she feels, it's an achievement.

"That's something," Tsunade replies. "I'm going to work you into the ground. I'm known for not suffering fools, so you're going to have to work hard to meet my standards."

"I'll do my best," Hinata says. She knows her training is just an excuse for Tsunade to be back in the village, but she's going to take advantage of it. She doesn't have any other option – and maybe if she gets lucky, she'll learn something that will make Hiashi accept her. She knows she's a huge disappointment to him, but she won't stop trying to earn his love.

"Good girl," Tsunade says, before lifting her arms over her head and stretching slowly. "Shizune will catch up with Kakashi, and I'll stop by and visit sensei. One way or another, we're going to determine what Uchiha Itachi is really after."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

_Notes: nthcoincident was a bad, bad friend and gave me the title of this chapter in jest. I'm still laughing - couldn't resist actually using it._

* * *

_Part 9: __An Analysis of Konoha Machiavellian Politics by Shimura Danzou_

The day Uchiha Itachi is taken as Sandaime's apprentice is the day Shimura Danzou realizes he will never become Hokage.

"It'll take a couple years of training, but I'm sure he's going to do well," Hiruzen says. "He has the heart of a Hokage."

"We'll see," Danzou replies, his voice as monotone as usual, even though he's tempted to reach across the desk and throttle his rival. Hiruzen clearly intends to make sure that Danzou will never succeed him, but the use of an Uchiha as the pawn is unexpected.

Danzou has heard of the boy, the latest Uchiha prodigy, but hasn't made really paid special attention to him and doesn't know much aside from what the ANBU reports say about him. He's not concerned about not really knowing about Itachi's character.

There's a saying in Konoha that once you knew one Uchiha (or Hyuuga or Nara or Aburame or insert-whatever-clan-name-you-want), you knew them all. Danzou found the idea amusing, but fairly apt, since the clans seemed to produce the same personality, over and over again. The clans bred true, raising generation after generation of offspring into the same mold. The Hyuuga are stiff and proud but fiercely loyal, the Nara are lazy but brilliant, and the Aburame are quiet with ironic senses of humor.

As for the Uchiha? Just by the name, Danzou knows that Uchiha Itachi is tremendously talented, moody and proud. In others, that same pride might be considered arrogance, but the Uchiha are so talented that the pride is deserved. The only difference between pride and arrogance is that the proud are able to back up their claims.

What he does concern him is what Hiruzen is up to. The Uchiha are always on the outskirts of the village, the clan most likely to cause a rebellion. Danzou had drafted orders for the clan's elimination, and Hiruzen had selected this boy to carry out that order, but at the last minute there had been a change in plans. Hiruzen has unilaterally changed the plans, and Danzou can only fume at the risk that's being taken by letting the Uchiha clan live.

Hiruzen has always been too soft; that is the root of Danzou's conflict with him. And the root of Root, pun be damned. Danzou can't forget the last time he saw Tobirama, watching the most powerful shinobi he'd ever fought with blithely sacrifice his life to save a young team. He can't forgive himself for not volunteering, and knowing that Hiruzen had, well... it's another thing he doesn't like to think of.

Danzou spends the next several months finding excuses to drop into the Hokage's office, claiming to conduct village business, but he and Hiruzen know it's a tense facade. He comes to watch the young Uchiha to see if he's going to need to step in. He won't hesitate to give the order to kill this young man, even if it finally draws Hiruzen into open conflict with him. Hiruzen is too idealistic, even after all these years as Hokage, to do what needs to be done.

Danzou still cannot forgive the whole debacle with Namikaze Minato, after all.

He is old enough to recognize the value in withholding judgment whenever possible. A shinobi has to be able make split-second decisions with life hanging in the balance, but knowing the art of patience is just as important. It's one of the many little things that separates the good from the great.

So he takes the time to stop in at odd moments, hoping to catch Itachi without the hovering presence of Hiruzen running interference. If Itachi is like his clan, but not bound too tightly to their machinations, he might serve Danzou's objective in keeping the village strong. Hiruzen is too soft to make Konoha feared, but Itachi might be what the village needs to restore it to the proper political posture. While Danzou would very much like to claim the title Rokudaime, he is not foolish enough to think that the title is necessary to control the village.

Children are taught that the Hokage rules the village, deferring only to the daimyo, but life isn't that simple. The Hokage may have absolute authority in theory, but there are political machinations that go on behind the scenes. Danzou has been one of Konoha's shadow rulers ever since Hiruzen ascended, and there's no reason that needs to change if Itachi becomes Godaime.

A part of Danzou – the part of him that remembers his teammate Uchiha Kagami as a valuable friend – wants to believe Itachi's apprenticeship isn't a mistake. He's too cynical to believe that their won't be repercussions, and he's old enough to suspect what they will be. The Uchiha are militant, something he approves of, but they're also disdainful of the rest of the village.

But there's the possibility that Itachi is different, and Danzou thinks that might be the case. Hiruzen wouldn't sacrifice the whole village to save one clan, softer morals or not. When it comes down to it, Hiruzen can make the tough choices.

It's been a long time since Hiruzen was naïve enough to consider Danzou a friend, though, because Danzou isn't burdened by gentler concerns. Danzou will do what is expedient, as long as it furthers his goal of protecting the village.

He finds reasons to linger, even as Hiruzen pretends he isn't there by staring into his prized crystal ball (and what Danzou wouldn't give to have one of his own). For a while, Danzou thinks that Itachi is following his mentor's lead and ignoring him, but every now and then there's a peculiar pause in the scratching of the pen, and Danzou knows Itachi is surreptitiously sneaking glances. His pretense is a good one, but Danzou had been operating in politics for decades and isn't fooled.

Occasionally someone pops into the office with a report or for an assignment. Since Danzou is entitled to know what's going on, Hiruzen doesn't kick him out. Danzou, in turn, doesn't speak up, remaining silent although there's times he wants to interject. It's one of the many small compromises that they've come to over the years.

Danzou splits his attention during those times, trying to see if Itachi is reacting to the interactions. While he will set aside his work to pay attention, he never speaks up and his face remains carefully blank. After the interloper has left, Hiruzen will turn to his apprentice and ask questions about what Itachi thinks, or create scenarios for Itachi to offer suggestions for.

Itachi's brilliance shows then, as he provides his answers. There is something unsettling for Danzou about Itachi's replies, since they don't contain the brutal efficiency he would expect from an Uchiha. Somehow or other, Itachi is different, despite his surface similarities to his clan. It takes a while for Danzou to realize what's so disconcerting about what Itachi has that the rest of the Uchiha clan is missing. When Danzou finally realizes what it is, he is so taken aback that his brain stutters to a halt for several moments, wondering if the world has gone mad.

Uchiha Itachi possesses kindness.

It comes to him as Hiruzen is discussing disciplining a chuunin team that screwed up a mission through negligence. No one had been killed or seriously wounded, and a jounin has been dispatched to repair the damage, but the team's carelessness needs to be responded to since there's so many ways things could have gone pear-shaped. Hiruzen asks what Itachi would advise him to do.

Itachi offers mercy. Instead of suspending them from Konoha's service or imprisoning them for the two-year period that is written into the village's laws, he suggests putting them back on genin missions for a month. The shame (and blow to their paychecks) will inform them they're out of favor, but the genin missions will give them a chance to improve their teamwork.

Danzou doesn't know what to think. Somehow or other, Hiruzen had managed to find the least Uchiha of all Uchiha.

And that worries him, because he's never been able to believe in Hiruzen's dream. Any hopes he had of getting his agenda – the agenda that would best help the village – through Itachi's regime dies like fireflies in autumn. He feels the flicker of fatigue threaten to overwhelm him, since it's clear he (and Root) will be needed when the Godaime comes to power.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

Notes: My apologies for the long wait - real life ate me. I'm trying to get back into the writing groove, but I'm making no promises on my speed of writing.

* * *

_Part 11: For Love of Konoha  
_

Iruka truly believes that children are Konoha's most precious resource, and that teaching them to thrive as ninja is the noblest service he can offer his beloved village. There is no greater calling than that of a teacher, and he's honored that the village trusts him with its greatest treasures.

He believes this with his whole heart, except when he's considering the many, many ways he can kill Naruto and hide his body where it will never be found. Knowing most of the villagers, he might even get an award for making Naruto disappear.

Right now, homicide is becoming a very attractive option. He stares down at an unrepentant Naruto, who isn't even trying to pretend he wasn't the one who set all the stink bombs off in the Hokage Tower. He has Naruto by the collar, and is holding him a couple of inches off the ground – just high enough to make him uncomfortable, but not so high that an inconvenient flailing foot can damage his family jewels. Iruka learns from past mistakes.

Naruto isn't putting up a fight, instead crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his bottom lip out in a tremendous pout. His lack of remorse sets Iruka off.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Iruka shakes him once, rattling his teeth, but the boy just gives him a glare that resembles a puppy after losing a chew toy.

"The red-eyed creep had it coming," Naruto muttered, although he didn't use "creep." Iruka guiltily thinks that he's inspired some of the more colorful parts of Naruto's limited vocabulary.

"You're talking about your Hokage," Iruka replies. "You need to show him some respect."

"He's not _my_ Hokage. He's my rival, since I'm gonna be the Hokage next!"

Naruto has a habit of going on and on about being Hokage. It's kind of funny to think of this klutz fixating on such an impossible goal, except that it's sad. Naruto doesn't know why people hate him, but it's clear he's decided the only way he's going to get respect is by becoming Hokage. It sometimes breaks Iruka's heart, since he knows it's never going to happen.

"You're not going to be Hokage if you don't graduate from the academy," Iruka growls out. "You should be studying, not pulling these stupid pranks!"

"Especially if the pranks set the ANBU on you," an unexpected voice says from behind him. "They're trained to kill without asking questions."

Iruka stiffens. He can't help but immediately recognize the soft tones. "Hokage-sama!" he declares, turning (with Naruto still hanging from his hand) to acknowledge the village leader.

Itachi is standing next to his desk, his hands at his sides as he stares at the perpetrator of this morning's inconvenience. He looks out of place in the classroom, but he's always looked out of place anyplace except for a battlefield. "I see you've caught the brat," he murmurs softly.

Naruto begins to squirm, trying to break free. "I'm not a brat!" he yells. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat you! I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Do you really think causing an evacuation of the Hokage's Tower is the best way to go about that?" Itachi asks. His voice is monotone, but Iruka knows him well enough to understand he's genuinely curious.

"It's going to be my Tower someday, so I can do what I want with it!"

Naruto's reasoning always gave Iruka a headache. "It's going to be your Tower to clean today!" Iruka snaps, before remembering their company. "Assuming that's okay with you. Um, sir," he adds for Itachi's benefit.

"The punishment should fit the crime," Itachi replies. "I think repainting the Tower's exterior would keep him occupied for the next couple days."

It takes Iruka a second to figure out Itachi's reasoning, and he flushes a bit when he realizes Itachi has not only recognized a problem before Iruka thought of it, but solved it as well. Letting Naruto loose inside the Tower alone wouldn't be wise, but sparing someone to supervise him to ensure he properly works is a waste of manpower. But if Naruto works outside, there's little mischief he can create, since there's always ninja going in and out of the building.

"Go get paint from the Tower's supplies," he orders. "I know you know where they're kept." The incident with the graffiti on the monument still burns a little. He'd lost an entire school day to fixing that mess with the rest of his class.

"But..." Naruto starts to whine about wasting his awesome time, but Iruka's had more than enough of his shenanigans for a while.

"_JUST GO_!" Iruka roars, and watches with a bit of satisfaction as Naruto tears out of the room in fear. Maybe Naruto will actually start his punishment chore, but if he doesn't, Iruka knows where to find him. Eventually he'll end up at Ichiraku, and Iruka will make sure Teuchi won't serve him until he's met the conditions of his parole.

As soon as Naruto's gone, Iruka feels horribly embarrassed for letting Itachi see him lose control like that. It's true they had been genin teammates and Itachi saw him behaved poorly back then, but ten years have passed and Itachi has surpassed him. Iruka will always be Itachi's servant, and Itachi doesn't need the memories of a childhood long gone. They don't have anything in common, except for a love of the village they both serve.

"I'm sorry about that, Hokage-sama," he says. "Naruto's a good boy, he's just..."

Just lonely, Iruka knows, and starts to feel badly for yelling at him. Naruto has learned the unfortunate truth that bad attention is better than no attention. Iruka tries to treat him well and genuinely cares for him, but it's hard to keep control of his hot temper when Naruto pulls such stupid stunts.

Itachi shakes his head, cutting off Iruka's attempted explanation. "He's a brat," he says. "You're not to blame for what he does."

Iruka feels even worse. "But-"

Itachi's lips give a gentle smile, one which Iruka hasn't seen in years. "One word: Shisui."

Iruka bursts out laughing. He can't help it, remembering the wild scraps Itachi's cousin used to cause, and Itachi's attempts to control the damage. Itachi had been a sneaky little kid, even at six years old, and most of his sneakiness had been reserved for trying to make sure his cousin's latest hijinks didn't get traced back to any of them.

Itachi watches as he laughs, his face carefully serene. "Don't worry about the Uzamaki brat," he says. "I have my own ways of keeping him in line. Besides, he'll graduate in three months, and then he'll have more to worry about than playing annoying jokes."

Iruka's amusement subsides, and his shoulders slumps. He wants to believe in the blond, but... "I don't know if he can pass the exam. He's already failed once."

"The boy who successfully infiltrated Hokage Tower and left gas bombs behind can't pass the exam?"

Iruka blinks as he realizes what Itachi is getting at. Naruto's pranks seem mostly harmless, but that's because Naruto doesn't want to hurt anyone. If Naruto wanted to hurt someone...

"I am so sorry," Iruka murmurs, horrified as he recognizes how much damage Naruto could have done if he'd used a more lethal gas.

Itachi shakes his head again, cutting off another apology. "I'd rather learn about the flaws in our security from such a benign cause. He's not going to find it so easy to leave another 'present' for me."

But Naruto is incredibly stubborn. When pitting Naruto's pigheadedness against the best of the ANBU, Iruka knows who he's betting on.

"Maybe I should talk with him."

"If you think that would help." If Itachi was the type, Iruka knows he'd be rolling his eyes now.

"It can't hurt," Iruka replies. "How close was he to becoming an ANBU pincushion?"

"None of them caught him before the bombs went off. However the ANBU may be slightly resentful of their own punishment."

"Which is?"

"Someone has to clean the Tower."

Iruka snickers, raising a hand to cover his mouth. Itachi has a mean streak, sometimes. "Is that why you're here?"

"My quarters are in the Tower as well," Itachi says. "Naruto didn't get that far, but the stench is permeating the building. I won't be able to enter until tonight at the earliest."

If Itachi had been more like Sandaime, he would have relished the unexpected free time. Iruk respects the former Hokage, but has always known the old man is prone to playing hooky whenever he can. Rumor has it that he's luxuriating in his second retirement. Itachi, on the other hand, is a well known workaholic, and has never taken to idleness. Having nothing to do makes Itachi go stir-crazy. The one time Rin-sensei had given their team a day off to enjoy exploring Shukuba-machi, Itachi had sulked the whole time since he found it a waste of time.

"Is Shisui out of town?"

"Yes." Itachi doesn't bother asking why Iruka is curious. "I'm sure he'll find this incident amusing."

"As long as he doesn't try to improve on it."

They stand in awkward silence. Iruka doesn't have the right to start conversation with Itachi, and Itachi's always been the guy whose social ineptitude kills easy conversation. Iruka racks his brain, trying to think of some way to keep his Hokage entertained. "Have you spoken to Sasuke lately?"

"No." The denial is flat, and Iruka knows Itachi's minute changes in expression to read him better than almost anyone alive. Itachi is shutting him down, retreating back into the role of Godaime, and not Iruka's former teammate.

"I'm not surprised," Iruka says. "He's been very busy lately." Maybe a little too busy, but it wasn't unexpected. Sasuke had originally been trained as the "spare" heir that most of the great Clans tried to raise – skilled, but not too skilled to threaten the prized firstborn. It was a delicate balancing act, and Sasuke had been his clan's only heir for less than a year. Obviously the Uchiha had a lot of training to make up for if Sasuke was going to catch up to his older brother.

Iruka doubts it can happen. While Sasuke has the drive and the bloodline, he doesn't possess Itachi's gentleness. Iruka is one of the few people who knows that Itachi's kindness is why he is such a fearsome shinobi. He hates causing other people pain, which is why he's trained himself to finish things as quickly as possible. In a fight, Itachi will always go for the shortest route to victory.

"Is he doing well in classes?"

The question catches Iruka off-guard. Student confidentiality doesn't matter, since as Hokage, Itachi has the right to any information he wants. Iruka is used to hearing this question from families, and knows what they want to hear.

"He's the top student in his year, very gifted in all areas," Iruka says. Then he pauses, remembering who he is speaking to and that Itachi deserves the truth. "He's a loner, very much a child of your clan."

Itachi makes a thoughtful sound. "Have you begun making arrangements for the teams upon graduation?"

"Nothing official," Iruka said. "I'll have the final recommendations ready for your office after the final exam."

"Put Sasuke with Naruto," Itachi says. "And assign them to Kakashi."

Iruka's eyes bug out at the very idea. "They hate each other! And Kakashi's never passed a team!"

Itachi just raises an eyebrow.

The idea is ludicrous, but now that Itachi has suggested (ordered) it, Iruka can start to see the appeal. No matter how antisocial Sasuke is, Naruto won't back off and won't be awed by his "cool" personality. And if Naruto ends up forced together with Sasuke, it might lead to him pestering Itachi less. As for putting them with Kakashi... well, no one's figured out exactly how Itachi keeps the Copynin on a leash.

"You're evil," Iruka says.

"I'm Hokage," Itachi replies seriously. "My job is to work in the village's best interests."

And that is why shinobi like Iruka will follow him through the fire. It's not just Itachi's brilliance and skill that binds them to their Godaime: it is the knowledge that Itachi will always think of the good of the village before himself. In this case, Itachi's able to do what he wants while advancing Konoha's cause, but even if he didn't want it, he would do whatever he had to for love of Konoha. 

* * *

Iruka's left to wonder exactly how brilliant Itachi is later that night as he walks home. As he passes Hokage Tower, he realizes that Itachi's cool logic can't account for all the ways Naruto might find to subvert his orders. Itachi might have commanded the delinquent to paint the structure, but he'd never specified which color. Iruka should be more surprised than he is to see the building painted neon orange.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Reluctant Hokage  
**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 12: Red Sky at Morning_

Kisame knows more about politics in the five nations than anyone who isn't a Kage. His information network isn't a formal one, but he knows through painful experience that there is nothing more valuable than knowing what is going on. Kisame will tell this to anyone who dares ask him why he spends to much time at bars as they travel, but it's not the entire truth.

Really, Kisame enjoys being the receptacle of gossip. Kisame doesn't tell anyone what he knows (with the exception of what he _has_ to in order to further Akatsuki's goals), but knowing is enough for him. He likes being on the inside, enjoying the strangely titillating feeling of knowing more than the guy next to him.

Not that the guy next to him knows much.

They sit at the edges of the bar in one of those god forsaken countries which is too small to bother remembering its name. His companion is sulking as he glares at the rest of the patrons. Kisame can't help but think he's being cute, in a bratty child sort of way.

Deidara's barely fifteen, and he's built along the willowy lines of the Waza clan of Iwa. Beside him, Kisame feels like an awkward old man, although Kisame is definitely the stronger of the pair. They've been partnered for less than six months, ever since Leader ordered him to recruit the brat. Kisame had been dubious at first, but now realizes that Deidara's talent was more than worth the effort. No one else Kisame knows is capable of such casual mass destruction.

He's also one of the most accomplished whiners Kisame has ever met. Right now he's about to enter his third hour of complaining about their assignment.

"I don't see why we have to go to Iwa. It's almost winter, and I always swore I would never spend another winter in Iwa," Deidara complains for the umpteenth time. "I'd rather go somewhere warm, like Konaha or Suna... are you _sure_ we can't just trade Orochimaru for the Nine Tails? Or maybe we can accompany Sasori to Suna?"

Kisame shrugs, not wanting to encourage Deidara, but not caring enough to shut the brat up. "The Five Tails is the first, and it's in Iwa, so we're going to Iwa since you know the county," he says, as he's said numerous times before and will continue to say calmly since Deidara really wants to make him angry. It's cute, in the same way a puppy chewing on your shoes is cute. Like a puppy, Deidara simply doesn't know any better, and Kisame takes his amusement where he can. There's nothing more fun than irritating someone by refusing to let yourself get irritated.

"I don't see why we don't start with either the One Tails or Nine Tails," Deidara replies. It's a slightly new spin on the old argument, and Kisame quirks his lips, wondering what new angle Deidara's come up with. Deidara's creative when he's trying to get his own way. "It makes more sense to do them in order. Either start with the strongest and take it out so the others are easier to reel in, or work your way up and gradually gain strength."

"You're forgetting that the hosts have personalities of their own," Kisame says, allowing himself to smirk. "One Tails is insane by all reports and totally out of control, and Nine Tails is under the guard of the Godaime Hokage. Five Tails is a loner, so he's easier to take out. We don't want to alert the world to what we're doing before its time."

"I could take the Hokage," Deidara grumbles.

Now Kisame does allow himself to laugh, knowing it's going to annoy Deidara. "You may be a genius, kid, but there's genius and there's _genius._ No one sane takes on an Uchiha, and rumor has it that Godaime is the most powerful Uchiha ever."

Deidara starts to rant about how Kisame shouldn't underestimate him, but Kisame turns his focus inward as he considers why starting in Konoha would be such a bad idea. On the surface, Deidara's idea of taking out the Nine Tails first is sound strategy, but Deidara doesn't have all the facts. Neither does Kisame, but he's sure as hell a lot closer to the full picture.

Kisame's curious about what's going on in Konoha, since Konoha holds the ultimate key to the mission. Even though he had only been a child, he remembers with vivid clarity the damage that sealing the Six Tails into Utakata had wrought on Kiri. According to legend, each beast is exponentially more powerful than the last, so the power of the Nine Tails is impossible for him to imagine.

As is the power of the man who will be first in line to protect him.

The rumor mill has been rife with speculations about Konoha's young Godaime, but as an experienced gossip monger, Kisame is skilled at gauging the truth from the impossibilities. The former Uchiha heir's been in the Bingo Book since he was ten, so it's not like he's entirely unknown to the wider shinobi society. It's just surprising that Sarutobi would trust the village to the Senju clan's hereditary enemies.

Kisame had half been expecting news of an overthrow to follow quickly after word of the inauguration, but the Godaime has been in power for almost a year, so he's likely to last for a while. Konoha's a weird place that Kisame doesn't really understand.

It may be best that Orochimaru is the one assigned to eventually bring in the Nine Tails, since only someone from Konoha can know the village well enough to plan a successful attack. Still, Kisame has his doubts if the Sannin will pull through on his promises. Orochimaru may have a fabulous reputation as a shinobi with a nearly unlimited array of jutsu, but the few times that they've met have been enough for Kisame to discover a somewhat surprising truth.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, is a coward. Orochimaru's skill comes from his sheer terror of death, and Kisame knows this is a limitation. Orochimaru will never lay his life on the line. He was also overlooked repeatedly when Sarutobi was looking for a successor, so the Itachi has to be more powerful than the Sannin.

He would bet Orochimaru knows that, too. Which is why he doubts Orochimaru will ever seriously try to capture the Nine Tails.

Kisame hopes that when Orochimaru fails, he'll be the one asked to pick up the slack. The only thing Kisame loves more than gossip is fighting, and he'd like to take on the Nine Tails. If he has to take the Hokage out while he's at it, all the better. It's been much too long since he's had an opponent who really challenged him.

He looks at Deidara, trying not to roll his eyes as Deidara starts to make plans about making a grand explosion to take out the Hokage as his magnum opus. "You gotta take me out first, brat," he tells Deidara, cutting him off before Deidara can try to explain "art" to him. "And you haven't had much luck so far."

Deidara glares. It's a really good glare, but Kisame isn't bothered. Deidara's been trying to blow him up daily ever since Kisame forced him into Akatsuki. Deidara only follows him hoping to find an opportunity to take Kisame out. Even though he's failed one hundred sixty three times so far, Kisame doesn't expect the attempts on his life to cease. Deidara possesses the characteristic stubbornness of Iwa, as unmovable as the stones the nation takes its name from.

"Philistine."

"Sure, if it makes you happy," Kisame replies easily, pretending he doesn't know what the word means. It would shock Deidara to realize Kisame knows a heck of a lot more than he lets on. Kisame sees no reason to enlighten him otherwise.

There is much he won't tell Deidara. Even though Deidara is his partner, Kisame doesn't trust him. He doesn't trust anyone in Akatsuki, but that's par for the course. Kisame doesn't trust anyone, period.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Reluctant Hokage**

by aishuu

* * *

_Part 13: Saber Rattling_

Itachi has learned that it is impossible to save everyone. Part of being Hokage is doing his best to pretend that isn't the truth, but the cold reality is that he is only one man, and there's no jutsu in the world that will let him protect everyone all the time.

He's reminded of this every time a mission request comes into the office. Every mission he accepts is a risk, but Konoha cannot exist without accepting missions. As part of the complicated dance that comprises international politics, Itachi is pressured to pick more and more daring escapades to ensure the village remains a respected and feared presence internationally. It's a balancing act, because by definition, a hidden village must not outshine the prestige of the nation it inhabits.

Every now and then, the village gets a reminder about its place in the grander scheme.

He is seventeen when the first Kage class mission hits his desk. The mission bears the seal of the Fire Lord, and it doesn't take any great amount of intuition to he know that he's not going to like what's inside. While theoretically, he could reject it out of hand, he understands the underlying message: the Fire Lord wishes to bring his attack dog to heel and remind him who the master is.

If Itachi had a bigger ego, he would have been offended on his own behalf at the high-handedness and condescension the words represent. If Itachi had more ambition, he might attempt to subvert these orders and plot against the Fire Lord. The village elders have long sought to throw off the limits set by the compacts Shodaime had signed, and they might turn the other way should the Hokage decide it's time Konoha stands on its own.

But in the end, it's all for Konoha, and he is the village's greatest weapon. A master-crafted blade that gets no use is no better than a rusty kitchen knife. A Kage that never leaves doesn't serve as a good threat to warn invaders never to come. And Itachi knows his history well enough to understand that no village has ever successfully stood alone against the world. Konoha is not an island, and he cannot pretend the village could withstand an alliance against it.

So he makes arrangements to go, making sure that Koharu and Homura will watch over the paperwork, and that Kakashi and Shisui will not be assigned while he's out of the village. It's best that his absence is kept as secret as possible until he's back. He doesn't want to court a coup d'etat by leaving an open window for someone like Danzou to step in.

It makes him think of what will be done if he should die unexpectedly, like the Yondaime had. He needs to have a plan for a successor, since it's unlikely Sandaime will be able to step back in. But that is a thought for later, because now he has a mission to fulfill.

Itachi goes to kill, because that is what it means to be shinobi. The mission is challenging, but it could have been easily accomplished by an elite jounin like Kakashi instead of insisting that it be undertaken by the Hokage himself. There's nothing about killing a merchant who managed to piss off the Fire Lord's chief adviser that needs anything requiring amazing skill. Takouji Hiroshi may have a dozen personal body guards, but none of them have training in the shinobi arts.

It doesn't matter that it's Takouji Hiroshi that dies. What matters is the _way_ he dies.

A good shinobi can come and go without anyone being the wiser, removing their targets with surgical precision. Only amateurs or the most highly skilled ever leave a sign of their presence, a mark that they were there. Itachi knows that part of his mission is making sure that people know he is there.

When he walks into the village, he wears a cloak fringed by fire, one modeled off what Yondaime had once worn. The cloak drapes over his more bland clothing, but it immediately identifies him to the casual observer as the Hokage, since no one else would dare wear flame-trimmed robes. Aside from causing potential offense to the hidden village, it's marking him as a target for anyone who wants to earn a reputation as "the one who slew the Hokage."

Night is less than an hour off, and the sky is starting to turn orange in preparation. Itachi casts a long shadow as he makes his solitary way through the street. The streets fall silent as he makes his way through town, and people part like grains of sand in front of him. He keeps his eyes forward, the Sharingan burning brightly, knowing that this pageantry is necessary. People will talk later, for years and years after tonight, about being witness to the Hokage.

He doesn't stop to ask for directions, since thankfully the mission directions had contained the specifics about where his target resided – and that his target's wife is throwing a birthday party for Hiroshi tonight. Itachi thinks the casual cruelty implicit in this mission's orders are sign of how petty his current employer is.

He casts the gentutsu before he steps into a room, a simple one that causes people to freeze when they see him. Overkill may be the name of this game, so Itachi doesn't see the point in making this complicated. Besides, he doesn't want to permanently damage any of the witnesses.

Itachi always had reasons upon reasons for his every action.

He can feel the ripple effect as people catch sight of him, as the room stops and stills as he passes by. He doesn't say anything as he walks up to the target, recognizing him from the mission specs. Hiroshi has frozen, a confused expression on his face. He can't immediately process what Itachi's presence might mean, and he's not going to live long enough to have a chance to figure out.

Itachi would pity the man, if he had pity to spare.

Instead, he kills the man swiftly by bringing the sword through his neck, moving more quickly than the nontrained eye could follow. To the onlookers, one instant Hiroshi was alive, and the next instant the man's still-twitching corpse is falling away from his head. The blood-splatter is impressive and horrifying, but Itachi doesn't flinch as it splashes him across the face. Instead, he calmly walks over to where the man's head landed and picks it up by the hair.

No one reacts until one of Hiroshi's serving women begins to scream. Thankfully no one is stupid enough to try to stop Itachi.

He leaves the room carrying the head, and promptly goes to the nearest shinobi post office to order it delivered to his client. He's fairly certain the client is not going to like getting notification this way, but Itachi doesn't care. Imagining what the adviser's face will look like upon opening the package is the only satisfaction Itachi can find in this whole sorry mess.

Then he shucks his cloak and packs it away with the rest of his gear to begin his trek home. He sets a leisurely pace, not letting himself think about anything except admiring the scenery and making sure no one is going to sneak up on him. It's the first time in years that he's truly been _alone_, without anyone trying to protect him or spy on him or murder him.

Itachi can almost breathe again. He understands why Kakashi dawdles on returning to Konoha after missions.

About three hours away from Konoha, he arrives in Hondou, which is a small smattering of houses gathered around an inn/teashop/general store. It's a common stopping stop for travelers since it's on the main road, and Itachi is just one more shinobi passing through.

He wears the Konoha forehead protector, the one that he hasn't donned since Sandaime selected him as Godaime. The truly great ninja of the village often stop wearing the village's symbol, since they're supposed to be famous enough that others will recognize who they are and what village they belong to. Itachi finds the forehead protector much more practical than the Funny Hat. Just for this moment, he can pretend to be nothing more than a regular shinobi, which is all he ever wanted to be.

The dango are just as good as he remembers.

The waitress is flirtatious as she attends to him, and leans over so he can get a look down her cleavage. He thinks she might be trying to sell more than just tea. Itachi is nonchalant as he diverts her attention by talking about the road conditions instead. A way point inn like this one is always interested in knowing what's happening around it, so the girl doesn't keep pressing.

Instead, she offers him similar information she's received from other travelers. There's a drought starting to the north, and the farmers don't think they'll have a good yield. To the west the main gossip's about the Sandaime Kazekage's continued difficulties with his youngest son. In the opposite direction, the roads to Iwa are finally clear of the bandits that had been besetting them for the past couple of a weeks thanks to a couple of foreign shinobi passing through, which naturally raises his curiosity.

"What country were the shinobi from?" he asks.

She shrugs, her shoulders rises and falling with the care of someone who doesn't trouble herself with the details. "I don't know, but they weren't from Konoha. They were wearing the strangest cloaks," the girl says. "I couldn't see their faces."

"Cloaks?" he echoes, curiously.

"Black, with bright red clouds painted all over them," she said. "Like some kind of twisted night sky."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Reluctant Hokage**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 14: Different Verse (Same as the First)  
_

The day of their assignment to their genin teams, Haruno Sakura brushes her hair a hundred times, daydreaming about spending all day, every day with Uchiha Sasuke. It doesn't occur to her that they will be assigned to different teams, because she knows they are fated to be together.

It also doesn't occur to her to spare a thought for whoever their third teammate will be, because that person won't matter, nor does it occur to her to think about who will be assigned as their teacher, since that won't matter, either. All that will matter is that Sasuke will be next to her. It's the first step to their inevitable wedding (the one Sakura already has the plans written for) and their happily ever after.

This is _destiny._

So when she hears her name and Sasuke's being called out together, she lights up, only to feel a bit of chagrin when Naruto's immediately follows. Ino rolls her eyes and gives Sakura a pitying look, but is quickly distracted when Iruka-sensei reads out the formation of the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

The new genins are just breaking off into their newly announced teams when the door opens, revealing a man in a jounin flack jacket standing there. He has a mop of gray hair and is wearing a mask with a forehead protector crossing his face, but he's just a bit too far away for Sakura to get a good impression of him. She's used to seeing ninja trying to hide scars or deformities, and this man isn't that remarkable since he's dressed in standard issue.

"Team Seven, with me," he announces, before turning around and leaving without any formal greeting.

It takes a second to realize he means _her_ team. Sakura huffs in annoyance, scrambling to her feet less than gracefully, and scurries out the door without any decorum. He could have at least waited to make sure they were following.

Sasuke had vanished instantly, but Naruto is in front of her and all she can see is that obnoxiously orange clothing he wears as he whines loudly about how the guy should at least introduce himself. Sakura privately agrees, but she's not going to say so aloud because there's no way she wants Sasuke to think she's anything like this idiot.

The man leads them up to the roof, before gesturing to a bench set up in the middle. He wants them to take a seat, so she quietly sits in the center. Her heartbeat picks up a bit, because Sasuke is going to have to sit next to her, either way. She turns her head, trying to figure out where her true love has gone. It takes her a moment to realize he's actually standing behind her.

Naruto is too wound up to obediently take a seat, instead standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He stands between her and their new teacher (it has to be their teacher, who else can it be?) and Sakura still hasn't gotten a good look at the man.

"Who are you? Are you our new teacher? Why did you take us out here?" Naruto asks, his questions coming so quickly the words practically are tripping out of his mouth.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun," the man says, and Sakura gets the impression he smiles. It's hard to tell with that face mask. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and as of today, I'm your jounin instructor."

Sasuke hisses slightly, and the only reason Sakura can hear it is that he is standing close enough behind him that all she would have to do is reach out a hand to touch the blue fabric of his shirt. It's a slight reaction which Naruto doesn't notice as the blond proclaims how lucky Kakashi is to be training him, the next Hokage.

Kakashi cuts him off. "As of today, you three are my soldiers," he declares, somehow managing to meet all three pairs of their eyes at the same time with only his good eye. "And you will need to follow my commands without question. It's interesting that Sakura-chan was the only one who sat on the bench."

She feels the flush start at her hairline as she realizes she is making Sasuke look bad. She squirms a bit in her seat, wondering if she's upset Sasuke by inadvertently making a better impression. She's almost glad she can't actually see how his face looks without turning her head. She trusts Sasuke with her back, but she doesn't know who their new teacher is.

"Why should we have sat down?" Naruto demands. "You didn't point, you just waved!"

"It was a hand signal," Sasuke says, speaking up for the first time.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi practically chirps. "If you recognized it, why didn't you follow it?"

"Because I didn't know who you are and what authority you had to give me commands," Sasuke replies immediately.

"That's reasonable," Kakashi says, scratching his chin. "You're definitely an Uchiha."

Sakura isn't sure, but she doesn't think Kakashi thought it was a positive thing. In her head, she can feel the stirrings of the "other" Sakura, the Inner Sakura that dares to argue with the authority figures in her life.

"I am," Sasuke says. "And you're not. I know who you are, _Sharingan_ Kakashi."

There is a long moment when Sakura knows she is missing something, but doesn't know what. Sasuke clearly doesn't like this teacher, which means Sakura can't like him, either. Sasuke is the best shinobi in their class, and Sakura trusts him more than she trusts anyone else.

"Do you have a problem with me, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't have a _personal_ problem with you, Hatake-sensei," Sasuke replies.

"That's good," Kakashi replies. "Because your brother asked me, as a personal favor, to consider taking you on my team."

Her breath catches again, and she tries not to smile. Her shoulders relax and she thinks that maybe this guy isn't so bad. If Godaime-sama has selected Kakashi for his brother's teacher, he has to be awesome.

"I see," Sasuke says, and there's a hint of a growl that makes Sakura shiver. He sounds so grown up, talking to their teacher (who is definitely a jounin) like an equal. He's so, so cool.

Sakura doesn't have a chance to enjoy how awesome Sasuke is, because Naruto has never heard a conversation he couldn't rudely interrupt.

"Why do you get special treatment, you asshole?" Naruto demands. "_I'm_ the one who's going to become the Rokudaime. It's not fair you get appointed to my awesome team just because of who your family knows!"

_Why on earth had their teachers decided to pass this idiot?_ Inner Sakura grumbles. Of course it's not fair. Konoha is built on the clan system, and of course it's about who you're related to in part. Making friends is important, but it's your family that really drives how you start out. Sakura is very aware that she is going to have to work twice as hard to get half as far as her friend Ino, since Sakura is from a civilian family, and Ino is from one of the village's founding clans. It sucks, but nothing says life should be fair.

"He also asked me to consider taking you, Naruto-kun," Kakashi replies, unperturbed.

That totally knocks Naruto for a loop. "Why would Sasuke's brother care about me?"

She can't take his level of stupid quietly anymore. "Because he's the Hokage!" Sakura finally spits out derisively. "You would know that if you actually paid attention in class! The Hokage cares about all of us!"

Well, she hopes that is the case. She hasn't met Godaime-sama personally, but she's heard the stories about the headaches Naruto creates for him. Kakashi-sensei has to be really, really awesome for Godaime to take care of both his brother and one of his greatest annoyances at the same time.

Naruto's mouth gapes open. "You mean this bastard is related to The Bastard?"

Sakura gasps at the disrespect, her hand flying to cover her lips. "Naruto!"

Sasuke doesn't say anything.

Kakashi doesn't seem to notice. "Itachi came from the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi confirms cheerfully. "Don't you remember that? You sure had enough to say when Sandaime picked him out."

Naruto is muttering something about not remembering, since The Bastard's name didn't matter since The Bastard isn't the one who should have been named the new Hokage in the first place.

Sakura is so appalled she doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, Sasuke doesn't seem to be daunted. "I didn't ask for any favors," Sasuke says.

"You may not consider it a favor," Kakashi said. "I'm a very tough teacher. Assuming I decide to accept you for my team."

Sakura hates herself later, but she and Naruto both bark out, "WHAT?" in unison.

Which leads to Kakashi threatening them with a test so ominous that they're not going to be able to eat tomorrow. Sakura is scared at what kind of test this man might put them through, but she's not going to back down.

Sakura will fight to have her storybook romance. She and Sasuke are _destined_ to be together, and all good stories have to have challenges for the heroine to overcome. That's what makes the happy ending so satisfying.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Reluctant Hokage**

_by aishuu_

* * *

_Part 15: The Snake Charmer  
_

Anko likes to make men squirm. She knows it's not the best sign of good mental health, but there's something thrilling about putting someone in an awkward position and watching them twitch. It's so easy to get most guys to trip all over themselves, because all she has to do is be outrageous. No one really knows how to respond to a woman who isn't only comfortable with her sexuality, but revels in it. She's not a traditional kunoichi, but she's one of the best at what she does.

It's why she's a special jounin, so she's not surprised when she is selected to be one of the proctors at the chuunin exam. It's a compliment to her unique skill set. She gladly accepts the mission, thinking of the fun she'll have watching the young upstarts try to show how strong they are. She doesn't want to watch any of them die, and will do her best to keep them alive, but she does want to be a part of popping some overblown egos.

It takes her less than a day to become horribly bored with the prep work required.

No one told her there would be so much paperwork involved. Anko sits in the Hokage tower as Izumo lectures about the steps needed to take to reserve the proper training ground, cover liability for injuries and deaths, the cultural taboos of the other hidden villages, _yada yada yada_...

She knows her eyes are glazing over, and he's less than halfway through the agenda. Ibiki and Hayate are both paying careful attention and taking notes like the good, prepared jounin they are, but Anko's leg is twitching because she can't wait to get out of here. She's not stupid enough to think the paperwork doesn't matter, but she does think Izumo's pedantic methods are a bit of overkill. He's already given her the to-do checklist, which is more than enough instruction. There's no reason to sit around and blabber at her about what she already knows.

It's a long two hours before the meeting finally ends, and Anko is loaded up with paperwork and forms she she needs to complete in triplicate by the end of the week. She shoves it all into a sealed scroll, since there's no way she wants to stumble through the village with her hands full of requisition forms.

Since she's at the Tower anyway, she decides she might as well pop by to visit with Godaime. He won't be pleased to see her, but there's something about Itachi that she really, really likes and she's never cared about what kind of welcome she's going to get.

"Is he in?" she asks cheerfully, smiling at the man who is serving as Itachi's current receptionist. He's one of the office chuunin whose name Anko hasn't bothered to learn. He's happy as a paperpusher, which makes him a very boring soul.

The man swallows, not sure how to answer. There's ANBU lurking around the office, but they're not going to help him out since no one wants to get between Mitarashi Anko and what she wants. Protecting the Hokage from assassination is one thing; protecting Itachi from a "friendly" visit from one of the village's most renowned "eccentrics" is another entirely.

Anko gives him a grin, and breezes on by before the man is able to recover and make an attempt to get in her way. Sometimes she'll spend hours playing with Itachi's staff, but today she doesn't feel like those games.

As expected, she finds him elbow-deep in paperwork. The office is cleaner than it used to be during Sandaime's reign, but Itachi's recent mission created a pile-up he's still trying to sort through. Aside from death and taxes, life's other certainty is humanity's incessant need to document death and taxes.

"Do you have a report for me?" Itachi asks, not bothering with pleasantries. He doesn't even bother to look at her, and Anko knows he's hoping she leaves as soon as possible. He's trying not to engage.

"Sure do, captain," she says cheerfully lifting a hand to give him a jaunty salute. "I'm suffering from a case of boredom, and immediate action is required from the Hokage before it becomes a terminal condition."

"Terminal for someone else," he replies in a monotone voice without raising his head from the scroll he was currently writing on.

"Exactly! I require entertainment," she purrs, shifting her jacket back to offer a better view of her breasts in the casually seductive way that works so well on most men of her acquaintance.

Unfortunately, Itachi isn't able to appreciate the sight since his eyes are not on her. "If you're really bored, I'm sure there's a mission I can assign you."

"I'm already assigned. Remember the chuunin exam?" she replies, before giving him a pout. "Seriously, captain, let's blow this joint for a couple hours. The work will still be here when you get back."

He opens his mouth to object, but they've been through this argument before, and she knows how to cut to the chase.

"Think dango," she says, and she knows she's won.

The Hokage has few weaknesses, but prime among them is his sweet tooth. It's a good thing the other villages haven't discovered some kind of confectionery jutsu, because Itachi would lose, lose, lose if they were dangling sweets in front of him.

They don't exactly "blow the joint" because Itachi's sense of responsibility makes him tidy his desk and speak to the chuunin to let them know how to contact him in case of emergency. Anko glares at the man, hoping to make clear that any interruption will be less than appreciated, so the man better be sure something is really an emergency, or else.

It takes them less than ten minutes to get to their favorite teashop. Instead of going over the roofs, they walk down the main street. The villagers stand and watch as he goes past, and a couple point, but no one approaches, which is Anko's fault. If Itachi was by himself, he would be swamped by people who wanted casual encounters with this village leader. Anko knows her reputation is royally fucked up, because this is a village full of killers who most people pass by without a second thought.

Itachi doesn't mind being seen in public with her. She's not naïve enough to think he's not aware of what people say about her, so it matters that he ignores it.

For places she frequents, like the teashop, the staff and fellow regulars have learned to ignore her horrible reputation. The server merely smiles and shows them to the small room in the back that's reserved for VIPs, before scurrying off to get tea and plenty of dango. They sit on the pillows on the floor, waiting for the server to bring the first round.

Itachi is one of the quietest people she knows, so it falls to her to begin the conversation. Never one to be delicate, she goes for the kill. "Is it true Kakashi's put your brother's team up for the exam?"

"Yes," he says. "There's four rookie teams taking this exam."

She's very familiar with the backgrounds of everyone Konoha is sending, since part of the exam is to design tests that will give the village the best chance of success. The Chuunin Exams are a form of stealth warfare, after all. "Even though I doubt the newbies will be able to get past Ibiki, I want to go on the record stating that I won't show any mercy and I can't give him special treatment," she replies, unwilling to offer any platitude to Itachi, and knowing Itachi won't accept it if she tried. "He's going to be one of the prime targets as soon as his participation is announced."

"I know," Itachi says.

Anko wants to ask if Itachi thinks it might be a good idea to have Uchiha Sasuke postpone taking the exam by a year or ten. Everyone – especially those from outside of the village – will know he's the Hokage's younger brother. Unless Sasuke and his team are the best contenders, there's no way this can end well.

And she's heard about the other members of Kakashi's team. A part of her wonders if Kakashi is trying to kill the weak ones, just like her sensei had.

There's so many things she could say, but she bites her lip. People may believe what they want, but Anko doesn't do anything to deliberately hurt her friends. "Is he good enough?" she asks instead.

"Kakashi thinks he's ready," Itachi replies.

Kakashi is one of the most respected jounin in the village. He's also an idiot, and Anko has never been one to avoid honesty where it's important. "Kakashi made chuunin at six," Anko says. "He doesn't know anything about more typical shinobi skill levels."

"Neither would I," Itachi says.

It's the self-awareness that gets to Anko the most. Most extraordinary shinobi tend to think a more typical shinobi as lesser, but Itachi realizes the stark truth: it's the extraordinary shinobi that are the freaks. She's not the type to offer reassurance, and doesn't know what to say, since she's a freak, too.

Thankfully the server interrupts to deliver the first tray. There's double servings of dango for each of them, and an extra teapot along with the already filled cups. Anko grabs a stick of Mitarashi dango, and pulls one off with her teeth, thankful for the distraction. The sweet taste melts in her mouth, and she smiles at Itachi as she chews.

Itachi eats like a born aristocrat, his movements controlled and his manners flawless as he gracefully devours what's set in front of him. Anko would like to play with the emptied skewers, but he sets them aside neatly, and she strives to match him. She's not afraid of being rude, since Itachi wouldn't care, but she wants to behave like she's worthy of his company. It's about respect, and she enjoys the feeling of unspoken harmony.

Sometimes there is simply nothing to say, since there's nothing words can do. Sometimes simply _being_ is enough.

She's not really his friend because Itachi has never been one for making friends, but she remembers being on his team, and how he'd cared for his subordinates. It makes her care in return, because killing together forms a bond unlike any Anko has ever known. She knows his cousin is supposedly his only friend, but hasn't really had a chance to talk to Shisui about him. Both of she and Shisui have frequent missions out of the village, and they never seem to be in the same place at the same time. She wonders if Itachi is scheduling that intentionally.

It takes them a good fifteen minutes to go through the food, and the waitress brings one more serving for each of them. Anko's stomach is full, and she feels tightness in her abdomen that reminds her that she's going to have to put in an extra hour of practice to pay for this indulgence. Keeping her sexy figure requires sacrifice.

By the time they've finished, Itachi's shoulders have relaxed. He's obviously still thinking about something – Itachi is never _not_ thinking – but he seems a little less stressed, so Anko considers it a win.

There's nothing else she can do here, except make a grand exit.

After swallowing her last dango, she neatly sets the skewer down, and leans forward with her most engaging grin. "I need to go work on exam prep," she lies. "You're fine with taking care of the bill, aren't you?"

Before he can reply, she leans forward and kisses him, a peck square on the mouth. He could have avoided it if he wanted to, but Itachi literally has _no idea what to do with her_ when she flirts with him, since both of them know she's not offering him any kind of threat and Itachi has the sexual awareness of a toddler. His default is to freeze and let her do what she wants.

She wishes she could slow down to enjoy the befuddled expression on his face, but she doesn't want him to have a chance to come up with an objection. "Thank you, captain!" she trills, before releasing a multicolored smoke bomb and heading out the window.

Anko is in a good mood as she starts to head home over Konoha's rooftops. There's no way the teashop is going to charge the Hokage for the meal (they never do), but she thinks the playful distraction will amuse Itachi after he gets over his annoyance. Few people bother to treat Itachi as a human anymore, and Anko thinks that's a pity.

Anko knows she's just a bit in love with him, and wishes he could be happy. She's loyal to him because he's the Hokage and her former captain, but unlike most of the village, she's taken the time to get to know him as a person rather than a figurehead. She knows that if asked, Itachi would give everything up for Konoha... with the possible exception of his brother.

And that uncertainty is why Itachi is not loved by the villagers. Anko, unlike most, is willing to take a chance on Itachi. The rest want proof that he cares as much about Konoha as Minato and Sandaime had, and will not turn them over to the Uchiha Clan.

The chuunin exam will be testing more than the genin this time around. It will also serve as a test for the Godaime to see where his true loyalties lie. Anko doesn't know if Itachi will be able to let Sasuke serve the village in the delicate pseudo-warfare that is the exam, or if Itachi will damn Konoha to keep Sasuke safe.

Anko isn't sure if she wants to know the answer. She's never had very good judgment when it comes to other people, and she doesn't want to have proof that she has once again foolishly given her loyalty away.


End file.
